User blog:IAmEmilyTheCat/A story, written by Emily
Ralts was a young Pokemon. Her mother was Gardevoir, father was Gallade and brother was Kirlia. Ralts was young and silly. Her best friends were Riolu, Bagon and Munchlax. “Hey Ralts, does your mom have any food? I’m hungry!!!” Munchlax was a large bellied Pokemon, with a blue back and a gut that was never full. “I thought you just ate!” Riolu grumbled, the blue-black fighter annoyed at her fat friend. “Calm down Riolu, Munchlax just wants a bite to eat.” Said the calm-as-ever Bagon, a nice, strong Pokemon. “Or a couple of large bites!” Ralts joked. Mrs. Lucario, Mrs. Gardevoir, Mrs. Salamence and Mrs. Snorlax were out for tea. So Mr. Gallade was watching the four friends. “Hey! It’s not my fault you guys never have any food when I come over!” Munchlax cried. “Hey, Isn't the school dance tomorrow night?” Ralts asked. “Didn’t Tyrogue ask you out to the ‘Pokemon Love’ dance?” Riolu asked. “He did!” Ralts said happily. “Oh! That reminds me” said Bagon. “Riolu, will you be my date to the dance?” Riolu froze, a smile on her face. But Ralts shot a look of pure hatred at Bagon. “Of course I’ll go! I have been waiting for you to ask me that since the day we were told about the dance!” Bagon smiled and replied “Oh good! I can’t wait to go with you!”. But, as the three kids talked, Ralt noticed a frown on Munchlax’s face. He was crying a little bit, and then started to glare at Bagon. “No! Riolu, will you go with me?” Riolu stopped, a shocked expression on her angular face. “I-I-I… I can't Munchlax, I’m sorry.” Bagon turned to look at Munchlax “Sorry Munch, but she picked me.” The argument was over. “Riolu, Munchlax, Bagon, let’s all go home.” Ralts told her pals. It was time for bed anyway. “Bye Ralts!” They all called together. Ralts waved bye to them and went home. Riolu and Ralts had never really been friends. She headed upstairs and went to sleep. The next day she went downstairs. Now let me tell you that Ralts likes fighting, but she can’t fight. She has always dreamed of fighting in the Big Battle. The Big Battle was the week where everyone fought against each other. It was coming up. Ralts had asked Kirila for help, but her stubborn brother refused. Ralts was weak, un-evolved, and easy prey. The only place that you could not fight was at the Hospital. The Hospital was where Chansey healed Pokemon. After being healed, they could leave the building and hurt more Pokemon. It was scary. Ralts knew she needed help. But would her friends be there to help her out? Maybe… The next day when Ralts saw her friends, she gasped. They had all evolved. Riolu, good ol’ Rio had evolved into a Lucario. Munchlax had evolved into Snorlax - he was even larger than he had been - and Bagon had evolved into Shelgon. But then Ralts looked down. She had evolved into Kirlia! The newly named Kirila twirled around and cried “We all evolved!”. Her evolved friends laughed, at her. She began to grow small, her friends laughing at her, meanly. Then the still-evolved Kirlia woke up from her nightmare. She gasped, looked around, and realized it was all a dream. She laughed nervously, and got out of bed. She went outside to find her un-evolved friends waiting for her. “Hey Ral-” Riolu started. She looked at Kirila, awestruck. ' '“Y-you e-evolved?” Riolu started. “Kirila twirled - again - and cried “Yep! I evolved!”. Her three friends looked shocked. “I guess you are not part of our gang anymore...” said the sad Munchlax. “I was hoping we all would evolve at the same time” murmured Bagon. “Same” Riolu agreed. “You are not apart of our gang anymore!” Munchlax yelled. Crying, Kirila ran into her house. She grabbed her big backpack. She threw in a couple changes of clothing, a hairbrush, her toothbrush and toothpaste, some food, Pokedex, and her Pokemon training booklet. She was ready to leave her home and become a battle master! If she beat everyone, she would be called the Master. Being the Master was all she ever dreamed about. She softly cried at the thought of being without her egg-hood pals. The four had been friends since they were still in their eggs. Kirlia was sad that she would never see them again. She looked at her bed. A big, colorful photo album was resting on its back, open to a page where Kirila and Bagon were holding hands, laughing. On the other side of the page was a picture of the pair hugging. It was before Riolu came into their life, and separated the two. Kirlia secretly disliked Riolu. Riolu had stolen Bagon away from Kirlia - and Riolu knew that. But, Kirlia just grabbed the book and packed it. ''' '''She quickly told her parents where she was going, and left. She ran outside, pocketed the large amount of coins her father gave her, and walked out of the town. She saw Tyrogue practice his battling. In front him was the mean Riolu. But Kirila kept walking until she was well into the forest. But she stopped. A eevee was walking on the trail, also in the direction of the Battle Colosseum. “Hey!” Kirlia called out to the pokemon. “I’m Kirlia, who are you?” called out our hero. “I-I’m Eevee...” said the small male pokemon. Eevee was carrying a backpack. ' '“Are you on your way to the Big Battle Arena? And what is in your bag?” Eevee nodded and told her what was in the bag. ' '“Well, uh.. I have a couple of evolution stones..” Kirlia was shocked. Very few pokemon could afford a evolution stone. And to think this normal looking eevee had five? Too weird, too coincidental. “Are you planning to sell them away?” Eevee nodded. The two walked in silence the entire way to the Battle Arena. Once there, they bought supplies, and Eevee went to trade his stones. But when Eevee came back he still had the thunder stone. When asked about it, he replied that he wanted to evolve into a Jolteon! The next day Eevee did. The brave male pokemon got up from from the little blanket he was sitting on and took out his thunderstone. “Kirlia, watch this!” Kirlia got up stretched, and watched. A bright flash of pure yellow flared up around the Eevee, trapping him in a tornado of brightness. Jolteon emerged from the fading light and looked at Kirlia. His black and purple eyes stared at Kirlia’s red eyes. “I won't fight you during the Big Battle by the way” said Jolteon, whom had a flutter of happiness when he looked at his friend. Kirlia noticed the way he looked at her and she shied away from him, her face beet red. But then thought of her one true love - Bagon. She and Bagon had loved each other for a long time, until--. “Lets go to the Big Battle!” beamed Jolteon. ' '“It will be very dangerous, ‘cuz only 24 of us will go in there, and one will leave the victor...” The friends shivered, and walked on the trail, heading to the place where they might die… But Jolteon then noticed Kirlia’s shocked expression. When questioned further about the battle, Jolteon answered “What do you mean you’ve never been told how the battle really works!” cried her shocked friend. “No, I haven’t!” Kirlia told him. “Well” started Jolteon, preparing for a long talk about the Big Battle. “At the start of time pokemon hated each other. All of the pokemon would fight, for reasons unknown, but it is believed to be the cause of no ruler. Then a powerful pokemon appeared in the night sky. But it was not the pokemon that was sighted first, but a giant ring that was used as a portal. The portal opened to reveal a large head and then the body of--” Jolteon paused, as Kirlia interrupted him. “Was it Arceus? The creator pokemon? Or was it Absol, the destruction Pokemon, or was it-” Jolteon stopped her talking with a low warning growl. “I’m not done!” Kirlia gave a nod and let her best friend continue. “-Hoopa, the mischief Pokemon. He, in his greatness, gave all of the Pokemon gold, silver and jewels. The only thing he wanted in return was food. Lots and lots of their food. Once he was full, he left, but not before the battle hungry pokemon made him mad. They sought to send him away, for he ate all of their crops, seeds, and drank all their water. They pitted themselves against him, hunger driving them crazy. But Hoopa defeated them, and made the Big Battle.” Jolteon stopped, out of breath. “What happened next?” said the excited Kirlia. “Well, every ten years a Big Battle happens. All of the strongest, biggest, most powerful pokemon go there! Twenty-four Pokemon are selected, but only one returns.” ' '''Jolteon shivered, as if a mighty blow of cold air had hit him. Then Jolteon removed a small necklace from his backpack. He handed the trinket to Kirlia. The pendant was a good-sized hoop, made out of pure gold. Expensive diamonds were engraved onto the outer edge of the band of yellow. It had finely carved words etched on the inside of the band. ' '''“Wow!” cried Kirlia. “Is it mine to keep?” she asked. “Of course!” said Jolteon, grinning. “It is very powerful” warned Jolteon. “It is also lucky, you can rub it three times and then wishing for something, and will grant that wish for you!” Kirlia just looked at him, dumbfounded at the power of the necklace. She slid the necklace over her head and gasped as she grew stronger. “The necklace makes you stronger!” called out Jolteon. But Kirlia couldn’t reply, all of her senses were sharpening. She could see the world more vividly, and see in the blackest of nights. She could smell the bag Munchlax was opening, five miles away. She could hear the whispers of the birds in the trees. Every one of her senses was sharpened.She felt even stronger than she did when she did not have the necklace on. But then something amazing happened, she evolved! A bright green glow formed around her body, encasing her in its rich lime green color. The newly evolved Gardevoir got up and stretched, her flowing white dress behind her slim green body. A thin green fin-like horn stuck out of her front and back. She looked down at Jolteon, who was less than half of her height. “I-I evolved!” she exclaimed to her best friend. Joleon looked shocked. Gardevoir started to get worried. Then she pinched herself, to make sure she was not dreaming. Gardevoir was nervous that Jolteon would treat her like her old friends: with hate. “I did not know that you would grow so much bigger than me!” cried out Jolteon. ' '“Well neither did I!” remarked the worried Gardevoir. ' '“Well, lets see how much stronger you are than I!” The friends walked to the nearest battle training area. They stood 50 feet apart from each other, in their respective battle stances. As Gardevoir sent out a moonblast, Jolteon quickly countered it with double kick, knocking Gardevoir down. With a lower-than-regular health, Gardevoir used draining kiss to steal Jolteon’s health. But Jolteon used agility, dodging her powerful move. Jolteon turned back to the offensive side and used thunder fang. It was about to hit home when a figure hit it away with bone rush. The lone figure stepped into the light, a pointed, dog-like face staring at Gardevoir in surprise. It was Lucario “Lucario!” Gardevoir shouted, full of rage at the aura pokemon. But Lucario had turned from Gardevoir to Jolteon. She looked at Jolteon like he was the best pokemon ever, or as Gardevoir licked to call it, Lucario’s love-stare. How could Lucario know where she was and who she was with? “Hello,” said Lucario’s voice with such menace, it could frighten Arceus, the creator of pokemon, himself. But, Gardevoir looked back at her, with dark red eyes full of hate. Riolu had evolved into Lucario. “So we meet again” said Gardevoir flatly. She had no idea that Lucario would follow her here. But that was the least of her worries. During the time Gardevoir and Jolteon traveled together, they had updated the photo album. It had many new, happy pictures of them, and there were little drawing here and there. Now, Lucario was here to ruin another one of Gardevoir’s friendships with a boy. ''' '''But tomorrow was the time of the battle. The three went to a hotel near the Colosseum and slept. In the morning they went to the colosseum, to find that it was closed due to the lack of volunteers. But once the 3 signed up, they decided to make a deal. The 10 pokemon who wanted to fight would be teamed up, they could pick their own partner. ''' '''But Gardevoir wasted no time to see if Lucario would ask Jolteon to be her partner. She rand over to him and asked. “Of course I want to be your partner!” said the excited Jolteon. Then the horn sounded. Each pokemon levitated into the colosseum. Then the Pokemon fought against each other. When the 7 other pokemon fainted, only Lucario, Jolteon and Gardevoir remained. Gardevoir used draining kiss on Lucario as jolteon used growl also on Lucario. But as they fought her Lucario only smiled. She drew a circular stone out of her pocket and used it. It was a mega stone! She became Mega Lucario, a super powerful fighter! She gave them a devilish grin and smacked Gardevoir over the head with bone rush. Mega Lucario dropped the bone and prepared to use dragon pulse, but was stopped short by Jolteon’s thunder. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Jolteon with hate “How could you?! I liked you!” cried Lucario “Grrrrrrrrr” was the only response. Then with a quick move from Gardevoir, Lucario was defeated. But, all Lucario said was “I’m sorry Gardevoir, for everything I did to you.” Then she fainted, and the medic Pokemon rushed over to her and put her on a stretcher. She was rushed to the hospital, blood rushing down from her wounds. Category:Blog posts